1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Kicks Mallard
Brief Introduction Kicks (Kay) Marie Mallard is an auburn-haired,'' free-spirited'' thespian-- age 26--- who had doomed herself by not proving worthy in a type of 'game' she had willingly participated in with a band of thieves assembled by her friend Juakine in her earlier years. Nowadays, she helps run the local theater nearby 19, living with 'Uncle' Alex Frazier and her twin sibling Barney Mallard. She had first appeared to address the concerns of Humility's actions to Captain Alkiette, transcending her reluctance of wandering into the area to avoid Teds. Personality/Appearance Kicks is generally level-headed, confident and self-assured. Her fits are reserved for her family members and situations that threaten theater events. She is naturally bland looking and uses it to her advantage to play up a variety of looks for plays. (She has been given the 'beautiful' comment when she is super dolled up.) Her eyes are huge and she has been teased before for 'looking like an insect' or 'an alien' - and also uses that as a window into whatever emotion she wishes to easily display. She is optimistic and enjoys the little things in life to cope with her condition. Kicks understandably has underlying angst, yet her upbeat exterior is no facade. Her auburn hair is shaggy, messily chopped into uneven layers and falls to her shoulders- it is usually contained by a bandana. She is 5'6" and weighs 135 pounds. SKILLZ See Suffering. (Below) Kicks was not inherently good at anything. She had to train her ass off and is quite proud of how far she's come and what she has accomplished. In the past, when she had to use weapons, she was fond of the sling and became an expert in time to be useful for the pinnacle of her life's story (which occurred when she was 20) after 8 years of practice from when she was 12. Kicks, herself, is not sneaky- but she has worn boots of prowling which absorb sound it makes from when her feet walk, run, or make any movement across the ground. Suffering Kicks didn't match up to a situation at hand and still suffers to this day for it. The clue can be found in how she describes herself as a 'free spirit.' Miss Mallard has a faulty spiritual link to her body and her spirit leaves it against her will at indiscernable patterns. She can be pushed out of her body by other spirits and serve as a host. While she is out of her body, she cannot jump into the bodies of others, and suffers immense 'heartache'/'soul torture' from the broken relationship. She has confessed to someone that it's reminiscent to when you are forced to part ways with your first love... the splitting ache you experience the following days, how you look at your phone longingly- hoping they will text you first when you know it's all over. Deep, slicing sorrow- the purest form of the emotions that come from a sense of loss. It increases the further she is away from her body, deterring her from wandering far in adventure. Much like Juliet taking the poison from the play Romeo and Juliet, her body is given the appearance of death during the state of separation. Her pulse is so weak that it cannot be felt by another human and her skin feels cold. Upon rejoining, she doesn't express grief from feeling a great amount of relief. She lies about being able to not perceive things while 'sleeping', but she is very aware of what she(or the spirit possessing her body) is doing. Even after death, the faulty link with her body will not be reset to normalcy. She will not go to any sort of afterlife, but continue to wander through eternity with no sense of peace. Religious or magical interception cannot do anything, as she is exempt from any solution to uphold the agreement. She will continue to age even if her body is rendered useless and experience the full sensation of turning into dust over time. (Example: If someone chopped off all her limbs and shattered her spine, she could still go back to her body and be imprisoned in it then age until she dusts. Yikes.) Backstory-ish Alex, Kicks and Barney were thrown in a ship's prison. It was there they met a 'fang-fucked mess' by the name of Juakine. Juakine gets captured purposefully on different occasions to listen to the stories of his fellow captives, something he does to kill time and boredom. Juakine took a liking to the group, enthralled by Alex's storytelling, and entertained by the twins' mischief. Kicks was 20 when she had been a participant in a team assembled to help Juakine reach his ultimate goal which ultimately led to her faulty spiritual link. As far as Kicks goes, growing up, she had learned the love of theater from Alex. Juakine had taught her a number of skills, most of them questionable- the ones prominently sticking with her to this day are singing and dancing. When she was a widdle girl, she would get persuaded by Barney to start trouble and would get testy if you touched her hat. Relationships Family: Derwin Hunter Mallard (Father) Elizabeth Sequoia Mallard (Mother) Alex Frazier (Family Friend/'Uncle') Barney Mallard (Twin brother) The main theater group: Colleen- Head of the community funded theater, where as Kicks is co-leader, despite what's often implied. She's a very retro 50-year-old woman who wears bold glasses, bowties and polka dot attire-- all topped off with her lips being generously coated with bright red lipstick. Kicks views Colleen as a Grandma-type. Gunther- Gunther barely says anything outside of speaking lines and theater-related stuff. No one knows anything about his private life. He likes to keep it that way. Everyone suspects him to be a closet killer. Kyle- Know it all who doesn't know ... anything. You can always depend on him to give you a snarky comment. Sherry- Has been described as austere. Doe-eyed. Annoyingly religious. Complains about 'open-minded' plays, but still participates anyways, landing lead female roles due to sheer skill. Short, slightly rounded, reminscent of a mouse. Abigail (Abby)- Tall, lanky girl with a southern drawl. Always wears a big grin on her face, which sometimes creeps people out. Spencer- Manwhore who tries to hook up with all the girls. He's especially keen on bedding Sherry, thinking a good lay will make her quit being a bitch.